Unforeseen
by A Complete Lack of Sanity
Summary: And this, my friends, is why you should never go down for a midnight snack. [RenxAnna][oneshot][pwp, fluff][complete]


Hello fandom, I love you, and I'm back. This is PWP fluff, since I am incapable of plot. This is a drabble gone wrong.

**Title:** Unforeseen  
**Pairing: **RenxAnna ('fear my crack pairing powers,' also known as 'do not hit me rabid Yohna fans')  
**Characters Involved: **Ren, Anna, told mostly through the point of view of Horohoro, who is my trusty plot device.  
**Genre:** General, PWP, Humor-ish, fluff. (Just in case you didn't know, PWP stands for "**P**lot? **W**hat **P**lot?") But there is a SLIGHT plot if you squint and tilt your head to the side.  
**Disclaimer: **It's crack, therefore it is not canon, therefore it is not mine. Because I suck.  
Reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome, and literate flames are appreciated too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small crash interrupted the silence of midnight. That was Horohoro, making an ungraceful landing at the foot of the stairs. Cursing silently and scrambling to get up, he made his way to the kitchen, trying to stay silent again.

This was something he did nearly every night, a midnight snack in the kitchen—who _didn't_ get hungry at midnight? But he always snuck down quietly, so he wouldn't wake anyone up. But this night, there was something that he'd never seen before.

Horohoro was probably interrupting something very, very important.

This particular night, he had walked into the kitchen to find something unusual: two people. At least, what he _thought_ were two people, facing each other.

He was still sleepy, and couldn't identify the two people he had managed to walk in on. But after closer inspection and a bit of eye-rubbing, he realized that the two people were standing _very_ close together.

Upon even closer inspection, he noticed that one of the two figures in front of him had Ren's trademark hairstyle.

And a great deal of squinting afterward, he realized that the other previously unidentified figure was Anna.

His sleep deprived mind took note of this new discovery, and tried to put the pieces together.

_Ren… Anna… it's midnight… I need sleep… Ren… and Anna…_

Something clicked, and his mind came to a sudden, semi-rational conclusion.

Half in surprise and half in horror, he suppressed a yell and jumped backwards. Unfortunately for him, he jumped backwards…

… Into a wall.

He yelled rather loudly in pain. Instantly, the two people he was watching snapped their heads in his direction.

Fully awake now, Horohoro sensed a great amount of anger directed at him. He was cornered, trapped like a rat. He did the only logical thing he could do, given the murderous tendencies of both entities involved:

He ran for it, of course.

"HOROHORO!" Ren and Anna shouted in unison. "GET BACK HERE, YOU…"

Ren was turning bright red, and Anna looked just about ready to kill someone.

"You are going to run after him, aren't you?" Ren said, walking swiftly to the door.

"Obviously," Anna said, grabbing her beads from a nearby table. "He'll be dead by the end of the night."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End

Managed to make the actual fanfiction equal to 375 words. Review, flames are accepted unless you come just to bash the pairing, in which case you will be ignored and speared on a toothpick. But if you wish to comment on how terrible my writing is, or how terribly I characterized everyone, then you are free to do so.

And a parting note, I have absolutely no new ideas and wish to practice writing pointless fluff, so here's the deal: Guess my other pen name correctly and I'll write you a oneshot with the pairing and/or topic of your choice. Will write almost any pairing, but I have an unnatural bias and will never write HaoxAnna, HoroxAnna, or RyuxAnyone. Slash pairings I might be able to write to a certain extent, but I really prefer het. By the way, if you actually know who I am (This is where I glare pointedly at my beta reader), then no, you cannot guess.

Ta for now.


End file.
